


Make it stop, please...

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Annoyed Dean, As if anyone actually stands a chance with Dean, But...who knows, Completed, Dean Winchester is a cutie pie, Death, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Ask, Dry Humping, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Illusions, Impala, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jerk ex boyfriend, Kissing, Let the games for who's gonna win your affection begin, Like a lot of that, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader under a spell, Right?, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexy Dean Winchester, Smut, Teasing, Texting, Touchy Dean, Worried!Dean, bed sharing, blowjob, face riding, fight, hurt!Dean, hurt!reader, i don't even know at this point, kind of, lip biting, lol, pussy eating, silent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a case with Dean, Crowley puts a spell on the Reader, where she almost orgasms, but never really reaches that point, so she is left all hot and bothered and frustrated; and the only way to break the spell is by experiencing a real orgasm *nudge, nudge* + imagine whispering in Dean's ear all the things you're gonna do to him when you get back to the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back again *grins* this is a plot I'd been working on for quite some time, and I thought it was time to actually write it down (what can I say, I'm a lazy little thing) *chuckles*  
> I hope you like it, and as usual, feedback is always welcome. Let me know what you think about it. Enjoy *kisses* 
> 
> P.s. "(Ex/n)" stays for ex boyfriend's name *wink*

You had been looking for that gem for two weeks now and you were finally closing in on it. A blue, huge gem that, with the right spell, could control every supernatural being; a gem Crowley was trying to find.

Sam was back at the bunker, looking through the Men of Letters' archives to find where the gem was buried, while you and Dean where in a motel in Ohio; the state where the gem was last seen.

You were going through the information you had gathered, for the one-hundredth time, "Dean, uhm...how about you call Sam? Ask him if he found something new" You rubbed your temples and stretched your sore muscles, and waited for Dean to make the call.

You were arching your back, when you realized Dean wasn't on the phone yet; you turned to him and found him staring at you, "You okay?" His eyes snapped up to yours and he gave you a confused look, "Sorry, did you say something?"

You chuckled and shook your head, he was being weird lately, but you couldn't understand why, "Yeah, Dean, asked you to call Sam and see if he found out something new..." He nodded absentmindedly and grabbed his phone to make the call.

"Hey, guys! You found some new clues about where the gem is hidden?" You groaned and got up to get something to drink, "Nope, and (Y/n)'s getting frustrated, you know that's never a good thing..."

You turned around and glared at your green-eyed friend as he chuckled, sending you a wink, "Sam, please tell me you found something helpful, cause if I spend another day alone with your brother, I might end up killing him!"

Dean flashed you a cheeky smile; he was used to your threats, after all you'd been friends for almost three years, "Don't act like you don't like having me all to yourself, sweetheart" You sent him a dirty look, and he just shrugged going back to talking to his brother.

Sam was telling you about a file he thought was about the gem, even though it wasn't explicitly mentioned, when your phone rang. You checked the ID caller, and almost threw it against the opposite wall when you saw who was calling you.

The overprotective side of Dean kicked in, and he took your phone, rolling his eyes when he noticed Crowley's number, "Hello, sugar, missed me?" Dean growled at the pet name the king of hell had chosen for you, and you eyed him up and down; secretly enjoying when he got just a little bit possessive over you.

"The hell do you want, Crowley?" You felt shivers run down your spine at Dean's deep, grumpy voice, and looked down to avoid looking him in the eye. "Oh, Squirrel...forgot you were there too"

You glanced up from the fold you were staring at, and found Dean intensely looking at you, making you blush furiously, "Anyway...a little hamster told me you were looking for the same gem I'm looking for, and since I'm close to putting my hands on it; I wanted to make sure you wouldn't show up and ruin my plans"

You frowned down at your phone, before you and Dean exchanged confused looks, "Good luck, Squirrel..." The call disconnected, and you stared at Dean, expecting something to happen; for him to turn into an animal or, well anything, but nothing happened.

"You guys okay?" Sam's voice coming from Dean's cellphone brought you back to reality, "Yeah, I think he was just messi-Oh-my-God!" You closed your eyes and clutched at the side of the table you and Dean where standing at, biting down on your lip.

You felt your body tense and your hips began to buck on their own; a moan escaped your parted lips and just when you thought you were going to orgasm, everything stopped and you were left all hot and bothered.

You slowly opened your eyes and found Dean staring at you wide-eyed, with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and a faint blush on his cheeks. "Dean? Did (Y/n) just, uh..." You sat back down on your chair and huffed out a breath, "I didn't Sam...Don't wanna state the obvious here; but I think Crowley put some kind of orgasm spell on me!"

Sam cleared his throat and asked you some details about how it felt, to see if he could find a way to break it; while Dean, well Dean was still trying to get his breathing under control as he became extra aware of the erection straining against his jeans.

He'd been harboring a crush on you for quite some time, but he couldn't find the courage to tell you. Even though Sam told him you felt the same way about him, something he really doubted; he still couldn't bring himself to reveal his feelings, fearing it may end up ruining your relationship.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Sam...it felt, uh, good...you know like sex good" You felt your cheeks redden, and had to fight the urge of getting up, and running to the bathroom to lock yourself in; you knew it wasn't your fault, but still, having it happen in front of Dean, while Sam listened; was rather humiliating.

You didn't dare look at Dean, you were more than sure he had a smug grin plastered on his face, ready to make some remark about the whole situation, and you weren't ready to face that, not yet...not ever.

"Okay, guys...I-ehm, I'll let you know if I find something. Meanwhile, Dean, make sure (Y/n) is safe, okay?" Dean stared at the phone blankly for a few seconds, before his brother's words registered in his mind, "Uh, yeah...You don't have to tell me, man! You know I will"

You were too embarrassed to talk to him, so you just buried your face in your research, and pretended to be really focused on it. 'God, I should say something...This is getting awkward. It's not his fault after all, Crowley is the one who put the spell on me...couldn't it have happened while I was with Sammy?!'

You chanced a glance at Dean, and found him on his laptop, looking for any information that could even remotely be about the gem. 'The hell am I supposed to do now? I can't be in the same room as her when it happens again. Damn it, feels like I'm going to explode any second now...'

You spent almost half an hour, completely ignoring each other, but you were both adults, and friends; you were sure you could both handle this thing maturely, "Dean? I-ehm...I'm sorry about this whole thing, I know it's extremely weird and, uh..."

He flicked his gaze to you, and couldn't help but smile when he found you playing with your pen, your cheeks bright red as you looked anywhere but him, "Hey, it's okay, sweet cheeks...besides, you ain't the first girl I've seen on the verge of orgasm"

You looked up at him, hearing the smile in his voice, and sure enough, you found him showing you his perfect, pearly teeth, and you couldn't help but smirk back, "Yeah, I bet, Deaa-fffffuck!" You threw back your head, and bit your tongue to suppress your moans.

You arched on the chair, and gave a slight rotation to your hips, desperately looking for some friction, as your hands grasped the sides of the chair. It felt almost as if you had been wearing vibrating panties, that were controlled by a douche who stopped every time you were, just a little step away, from reaching that edge.

'She looks so gorgeous like this...wait! What the hell am I saying? Damn it, I need to find a way to help her...still, she's so sexy!' Dean was hard again, just by looking at you, and he knew he had to do something about it as soon as possible; but still, the first thing he did was to grab you a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

You put your arm on the table and rested your forehead on it, trying to bring your breathing back to normal. You heard Dean clear his throat, and you looked up to find him standing next to you with some water and a bar of chocolate.

You chuckled and thanked him, taking the food from his hands, as he gave you a small smile and crouched in front of you; his hands going to your knees and giving them a quick squeeze, "You okay, princess?"

You stared into his green eyes, maybe a little longer than you should have, and slowly nodded your head, "Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine...I just-I don't think I'll be able to keep this up for much longer, Dean"

His hands went to your calves, caressing them up and down, sending shivers down your spine, 'Seriously, Dean? God, can't he see how much it affects every time he touches me? Why does he have to be so perfect? Gotta stop thinking about him, before I do something I really shouldn't be doing...'

You chanced a little, awkward smile, to which he chuckled a little, before rising up and hugging you; your head resting against his firm chest as his hands ran along your back trying to soothe you, but only managing to make you even more aroused.

"I know it's hard, baby...trust me, I know! Sammy is working on it, okay? He'll find a way; meanwhile, you're a strong woman, and one of the toughest hunters I've ever met. You can do this, I know you can handle it for a little longer"

Three more times, that was how much you could still fight it, but then; then it became too much for the both of you. You were panting hard, it seemed almost as if the time between one fake orgasm and the other, was slowly becoming shorter.

You looked up at Dean, and he gave you a sympathetic look, you could see how much it was affecting him as well; after all he was forced to watch someone almost reach that peak over and over again, it probably looked like porn to him.

You gulped down the last of the water Dean had previously gotten you, and settled back against the chair, praying for Sam to call you, and tell he'd found a way to help you; but your prayers went unanswered.

Dean stared at you for a few more minutes, his eyes drinking in the sight of you, wondering if you'd look like that if he made love to you, before he decided to get up, and open the windows; he needed air but didn't want to go out and leave you alone.

Fifteen minutes later, and you were a moaning mess again, your body wrecked by little waves of pleasure, that just never satisfied you. "(Y/n)? Try to breathe, calm yourself just a little..." Dean placed his hand on your knee, and it was almost as if the vibrations became stronger.

"Oh God, Dean...Dean, don't..." He tried to figure out what you were saying, but he couldn't understand what you meant, the only thing he could hear, was you, moaning his name in the sexiest way ever.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart, just tell me what you need" You felt tears prickling your eyes, your body felt almost as if it was on fire, your mind dizzy with want, but mostly, you felt frustration, "Dean, pleeeease...please De-Dean, don't..."

You bit down on your hand as you felt a scream of his name bubbling in your chest, and once again, right when you thought you'd finally reach pure bliss, everything stopped.

You could still feel the warmth from where Dean's hand was touching you, and as much as you wanted to feel that same warmth all over your skin, you knew you couldn't. You lifted your gaze, and locked eyes with his emerald ones, taking in the concerned, uncomfortable look on his face.

"Dean, buddy, I really appreciate your support, I do...but please don't touch me again!" The words left your mouth in a desperate tone, and you immediately regretted your choice of using them, as you saw the hurt expression that filled Dean's features.

"No, wait, Dean! I didn't mean it like that, it just seems that everything gets heightened if someone touches me. C'mon, you know I actually love it when you touch me" You froze in your spot when you realized what you had just said, casting your eyes down to avoid his.

He smirked to himself, but immediately brushed it off, you were exhausted so it was understandable that you weren't really paying that much attention to what you were saying; still the thought that you could even remotely feel something for him, made him happy, more than a little.

Sam called, telling you he was doing everything he could to find that damn spell, but luck didn't seem to be on his side, or yours for that matter. You were aware that it was none of your fault, but still, you were starting to get mad; really mad.

After the ninth time, you couldn't do it anymore; you were sure your body, or mind, wouldn't be able to sustain another one. You were curled up on your bed, sweaty and tired, trying to think of something else, but not even the TV was helping.

Dean was still sitting at the table, his eyes focused on your small, trembling figure, wishing there was something, anything, he could do to help you. When his phone rang, he almost jumped from his spot, just like you did, before he answered it.

"So, Squirrel, having fun yet?" Dean almost growled, his jaw clenched and his hand fisting the small device, "Break the spell Crowley, NOW!" You heard the king of hell chuckling, and you promised yourself to torture him, before finally getting rid of him.

"Well, seems like it was just a little bit too hard for you, huh? Fine, to break the spell, (Y/n) has to experience a real orgasm..." You glanced up at Dean, and he shrugged giving you his 'go for it' look.

You practically ran to the bathroom and locked yourself in, if you just needed to come to make everything stop, then you would make yourself come. You went to work, it wasn't the first time you'd touched yourself, you knew how to reach that edge.

When you finally threw yourself over it, a loud moan left your lips, a moan you were sure Dean had heard, but you didn't care, not at that moment. You relaxed against the wall of the bathroom, regaining your breath, and when you did, you opened the door and stepped outside, a huge grin plastered on your face.

Dean's eyes locked on your (e/c) ones, and a smile formed on his lips too as soon as he noticed your relaxed expression, "Oh, forgot to tell you, sugar, no cheating!" The call died as you were about to ask him what he meant, but then you felt it.

The buzz you felt earlier, now felt so much stronger. Your knees were about to give up, and you were sure you'd fall, when you felt strong arms encircle your waist, holding you up. You leaned on Dean's strong body, and he helped you to your bed.

"Make it stop, please...Dean make it stop!" He sat on the squeaky mattress, and tugged you down with him, placing you on his lap, as his hands carded through your locks, trying to calm you down.

You didn't care that everything was heightened if he touched you; you just wanted, actually no, you needed him; and the warmth that was seaping through his shirt right into your body, only made you crave him more. 

"Deeean, I can't do this anymore, make it stop, please!" You felt tears in your eyes, and you couldn't hold them back; you didn't care if it made you look weak, or needy, you had never felt so helpless in your life, and you needed him to help you.

"You know I'd do anything to help you, sweetheart...it's just, there's nothing I can do to make it stop..." You straddled his hips, and wrapped your arms around his neck, your forehead pressed to his shoulder.

You let your hand trail down from his neck, to his chest, slowly making your way down; you placed it on his thigh, practically on the bulge trapped in his jeans, but you needed to be sure he'd be okay with it first, that he too, wanted you at least a little.

The buzzing had subsided, and you were left flushed and heavy breathing; but still, you knew it wouldn't be long before it happened again, "There is something you could do, Dean..." You nuzzled his neck, as he drew in a shuddering breath, his arms subconsciously tightening around you.

"(Y/n), that's not what you want...that's, uh, that's the spell talking" He didn't push you away though, how could he? He'd been dreaming of something like that to happen since what felt like forever, but either way he couldn't make a move on you in that state.

"No, no, Dean it's not the spell talking! I want you, I really do..." He swore his heart was about to jump out of his chest, and then you said the words that made him make up his mind, "Pleeease, Dean, I can't take it anymore"

'Yep, just like I thought...spell talking' He smiled bitterly at how stupid he'd been to think that you'd want him like he wanted you, "(Y/n), I-" You cut him off pressing your lips to his, and felt him immediately kissing you back.

You ground your hips on his, making you both groan, and he bit down on your bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth. You moaned a chocked out version of his name, and his hands flew to your ass, pulling you closer to him.

'Fuck! I can't do this...can't take advantage of the situation, of her, like this! Damn it, why does she have to say my name like that?' Your hands gripped his t-shirt, desperately trying to pull him flush against you, as your lips met in a needy, wet, bruising kiss.

He kissed you one last time, willing himself to commit to memory the taste of your lips; the feeling of your body against his; the sound of your little, needy whimpers; the way you clung to him trying to pull him closer to you, before he pulled back, locking his lust-blown eyes on yours.

"(Y/n), I can't...I'm sorry, I just- can't do it" You gave him a disappointed, hurt look, your mind still dizzy from the kiss, "Why not? I thought it was good..." He nodded, his eyes focusing on where your small, trembling hands were gripping his shirt.

"Yeah, it was good, sweetheart, but..uh, I can't do it, (Y/n), we're friends!" All your frustration, your exhaustion, your lust, everything you were feeling, morphed into anger; anger you ended up directing towards Dean, even though you knew it wasn't his fault, you just needed to let it all out.

"Friends? Friends?! Yeah, some friend you are, Dean! You pass your life sleeping with random girls, having a different one in your bed every night; and this one time that I asked you to help me with this god damned spell, you magically can't do it? Seriously?! I'm not asking you to marry me here, Dean, it's just sex!"

He stared at you from where you were now standing a few feet away from him, and felt his body ache, his hand twitching to pull you close again and never let you go.

But he kept his mouth shut, not telling you how he'd been slowly falling for you; how he was sure he wouldn't be able to pretend like nothing happened if you slept together; how you just were too important for him, to do something that could ever put you in danger, something like being in a relationship with you.

You kept yelling for a few more minutes, saying anything that came to your mind, "I mean, I know you could never feel something for me, I'm not denusional, and I'm not asking you to, I just needed you to make it stop! Cause I physically can take it anymore! But you know what? It's okay...thanks for nothing, buddy!"

You grabbed your jacket and wore it, looking for your wallet and shoving it into your back pocket, planning on heading to the bar and finding someone, but Dean was standing in your way, "Where do you think your going, (Y/n)?"

You glared at him, your lips set in a thin line, "To the bar, there has to be someone willing to fuck me, Dean! I might not meet your standards, but trust me, other men can't really say no to me..." You tried to push past him, but it was useless, he kept his ground.

'Yeah, I see how they can't say no to you, every God damned day, (Y/n)' He bit the insides of his cheeks, anger now rising in his chest, "Forget about it, you're not going!" You gave him an incredulous look, he had never dared to boss you around like that. 

"Who the hell do you think you are, to tell what I can and can't do, Winchester? I'm a grown ass woman, I can go to a bar and get laid if I want to!" You pushed on his chest, your hands meeting hard muscles.

"I'm not gonna let you go spread your legs for a douchebag who want even care to make you come, (Y/n)! I won't let you do something you will regret, just cause this spell turned you into a horny teenager!" You raised your hand, but before you could connect it with his face, Dean's strong one, was wrapped around your wrist.

"You can hit me all you want, you're not going, period!" You jerked yourself free of his grasp, and walked back inside the bathroom, you needed to clear your mind up, and being in the same room as him, wouldn't help you at all.

When your breathing was somehow almost normal, you gathered yourself up from the bathroom floor and made your way to the mirror, to see just how wrecked and tired you actually were. You splashed some cold water on your face, and then brought your hair up in a messy bun.

You grabbed your phone and found a text from Sam, saying that he'd finally figured the way to break the spell, and that he'd said all the details to his brother; you realized that since Dean had told you nothing, the solution was still the same.

Just as you were going to sit back and depress yourself a little more, while waiting for the spell to hit you again, an idea began to take form in your head; an idea you were sure was going to work, even Dean wouldn't be able to find any flaws in your plan.

You walked outside, and Dean immediately looked up from where he was trying to find any other solution to your problem, flashing you a tentative smile, hoping that you'd cooled off while locked in the bathroom. His face soon fell though, as you shot him a venomous glare.

"I bought food" You didn't even turn to look at him; first of all cause you were still mad at him, and second, cause you didn't want to see the hurt look on his face, "Don't want your food." You settled on your bed, and began to look for the number in your contacts list.

You dialed the number and waited for someone to answer you, "Who you calling?" You could tell he was miserable, and that you were seriously hurting his feelings, but you didn't care, or at least, you pretended like it.

"How 'bout you start minding your own business, Winchester?" You did look at him this time, only to give him your best bitchface, and turned around as soon as you heard a gruff voice coming from the other end of the phone.

"(Ex/n), hey, yeah...I've missed you, too" You knew Dean had probably figured who you were talking to, and you could also feel the anger radiating off of him, "Look, I'm in Ohio, and I really need your help, baby. You think you could make it here by nightfall?"

Dean was literally fuming by now, but you couldn't see that cause your back was to him, "Great, I'll text you the adress of the motel I'm staying at. See you later, okay? And, uhm, thank you, (Ex/n)!"

You turned back to face Dean, and found him staring at you with an unreadable, blank expression on his face, so you gave him your 'what the hell do you want?' look, "(Ex/n)? As in your ex-douche-boyfriend (Ex/n)?"

You smirked, fully aware that there was no excuse he could find this time, "Yep, he's not a stranger, I've already had sex with him, plenty of times; and trust me, he makes me come! Every single time"

You saw anger flash in Dean's green eyes, and for a second you actually believed he was even jealous and hurt, but those emotions were gone as soon as they had appeared, and the blank, emotionless expression was back.

This time, it was him who turned his back to you, and as much as you wanted to get up, walk to him and wrap your arms around him just to feel him pull you closer to him, enveloping you in his own strong arms; you looked back to your phone and sent the text to your ex.

After ten minutes or so, and the, what you thought was your one-hundredth yawn, Dean redirected his worried gaze to you, "You should get some sleep..." You almost thought of doing the exact opposite, just to get on his nerves, but he was right, you were exhausted and you needed some rest. 

You curled on yourself over the bed, and immediately fell asleep, your dreams full of fantasies about you and Dean. You had foolishly believed that the spell would have no effect while you were sleeping, but you were wrong.

The buzzing started again, and since you didn't wake up, you believed in your unconscious state that everything you were feeling, was just in your dreams. Your hand moved down your body on its own accord, and slipped into your pants.

You began to caress your moist folds, as whimpers and low moans began to fall from your lips. In your dream, everything you were feeling, was caused by Dean, so obviously, you moaned out his name, as your fingers sought out your clit.

Dean was looking at you, his eyes traveling over your trembling body, licking his lips as he focused on the hand you had inside your pants, and when you moaned his name, he growled in response.

'Damn it! This is so sexy, she-she is so sexy! I should leave...give her some privacy maybe. Did she just moan my name? She totally moaned my name! (Y/n)'s having a wet dream about me...wow. Ugh, fuck it!'

He got up from his chair, and made his way to your bed, gently sitting next to you, placing his hand on your left thigh, and stroking it soothingly. Your moans got louder as soon as his hand made contact with your body, but still, you didn't wake up.

He climbed on the bed, and lay down on his side next to you, one of his hands brushing out of your face, some of the locks that had gotten out of your bun; while the other was under his head.

He leaned towards you, and placed a chaste, sweet, lingering kiss on your neck, making you shiver. He placed more kisses down your neck, slowly increasing the pressure, and your eyes fluttered open, meeting green irises when you looked down.

"Dean?..." You hadn't meant it, but the word came out in a breathy moan, and your cheeks flushed red, as the realization of your hand still in your pants hit you hard. "I'll make it stop, princess, okay?"

As your mind was slowly processing what he'd said, his lips descended on yours. Your eyes went wide when you realized what was going to happen, but you immediately kissed him back, your hand gripping his blue shirt.

He didn't seem to mind you getting his shirt wet with your juices, so you tightened your fist and brought him closer to you, as his tongue gently licked, asking to be let into your mouth, and you happily obliged.

He shifted to hover over you, his hands finding your hips and his mouth wandering down your neck, as you wrung your other arm around his neck to pull him flush against you.

"Dean, I-I, ehm, no foreplay, trust me, I'm more than ready!" He lifted his gaze and locked it on yours, a miscevious glint appearing in his eyes, "Uhm, mind if I check?" You felt his hands creeping down towards your crotch, and your heart almost stopped in your chest.

"Yep, you are ready for me, so wet, baby..." His voice was so gruff and husky, and it only managed to make you even more wet. You felt two of his fingers trace your entrance as his thumb circled your clit, and you moaned his name, starting to move your hips following his actions.

"Dean, I-I'm, not gonna last long. Oh God! I need you inside of me" He nodded, removing your pants along with your underwear and then unbuckled his belt, and took his jeans and boxer down, revealing his hard, big member to your eyes.

He climbed back on the bed with you, and settled between your spread legs; your hands moved to rid him of his shirts, as his took your tank top and bra off, throwing them somewhere behind him.

"You sure you want to do this?" His green eyes were focused on your (e/c) ones, making sure there was no hesitation in them. You leaned up and kissed him, your lips moving slowly on his, "I'm sure...I want you, Dean"

You mumbled the words against his lips, and he grabbed the condom he knew you kept in the pochette you normally put in your nightstand's drawer, and placed it in your hand, smiling warmly at you.

You rolled the condom onto his shaft, stroking him a few times, before he pulled your hands off of him, and lined himself with your entrance. He slowly pushed in, making sure not to hurt you, and you both groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck! You're so tight, feel so good around me, sweetheart" You arched your back to get closer to him as his words sent shivers down your spine, and you began to move your hips in time with his, desperately trying to finally find some kind of release.

"Ah, Dean right there, shit! Oh God, don't stop" You dug your nails in his back when he brushed your sweet spot, and one of his hands moved down your stomach to play with your clit as he thrust faster into you, hitting your g-spot every time.

You began to tremble underneath him, your muscles tensing as he brought you closer and closer to your release. A loud scream of his name left your lips, as he put just a little more pressure on your sensitive bundle of nerves, making you come hard.

Your walls clamped down on him, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, to push him deeper inside of you, "Son-of-a...fuck! God, (Y/n)...ugh, baby..." He came inside of you and then collapsed on top of you, supporting half of his weight on his arms, to avoid crashing you.

You lay there for a few seconds, after he discarded the condom, a comfortable silence filling the room, as you tried to even your breathing, "What made you change your mind?" He lifted his head at your whispered question, and flashed you a little, sweet smile.

"I didn't like seeing you like that, and I really didn't want that (Ex/n) guy to touch you again..." You smirked and combed your fingers through his hair, "Aw, are you jealous, Dean?" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but he immediately recovered and grinned wickedly.

"I am jealous actually, but I'm not sure I have to be. I mean, not after watching you moan my name while masturbating...in your sleep" He whispered the last part of the sentence in your ear, and you could tell he was sporting a smug grin.

You felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment, "I'm not even looking at you, and I know you're blushing, princess" You shook your head, sure that if you dared to speak at that moment, your voice would come out as a squeak, and he chuckled, locking his eyes on yours, and kissed you.

Just as you were getting carried away by the kiss, he pulled back and rested his head in the crook of your neck, as you whined at the loss of contact with his full, soft lips.

"Been waiting for something like this to happen for quite some time..." You smiled at his words, letting your hands draw random patterns on his back, and hearing him moan his approval, "Someone's enjoying himself..."

"Oh yeah, I'm enjoying myself, don't stop, (Y/n)" He relaxed against you, and even though he was a little heavy for you, you didn't say anything, you actually kind of liked it.

He lifted his head from your chest and looked at you, "Am I crashing you?" You shook your head no, smiling, and he nodded, resting back against you for a few more minutes, before getting up again.

"Here, I have a better idea...." He lay on his back, and scooped you up in his arms, placing you practically on top of him, with each leg on either side of him. And this time, he was the one stroking your hair and drawing patterns on your skin.

"You know what, I think I'll have you take care of yourself in front of me again..." You lifted your head from his chest and locked eyes with him, "You still thinking about that?"

He gave you an offended look, and shook his head, "Of course I'm still thinking about that! It was hot, like so, so hot!" He let out a dreamy sigh, and you chuckled, pecking his cheek.

"Well, since you liked it so much, I might agree to give you another show" You winked and his face split into a wide, cheeky grin, "Like right now?" You laughed at his eagerness and nuzzled his neck, "Uhm, how about we leave it to when we're not so exhausted?"

He tried to protest, but you shushed him with a kiss, something he couldn't quite argue with, "Okay, I can wait, after all, I did wait three years for a kiss" You smiled at his statement, and pecked him one last time, before getting comfortable to sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up later, now get some sleep, babe" You thanked him, and drew in a deep breath, before finally falling into your much deserved nap and him following you a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

True to his word, Dean woke you up at 5 p.m., his hands lazily caressed your back as you stretched your sore limbs. You leaned up and kissed him, and he snaked his hand around your neck, trying to deepen the kiss, "Uhm, Dean, we gotta find Crowley and the gem..."

He nodded absentmindedly, as his lips moved down your neck, kissing and nipping at your tender flesh making you mewl on top of him. You reluctantly pulled away, and he whined at the loss of contact, "Come on, Dean, we've got work to do!"

You got up and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower, not bothering to cover yourself as you made your way there, affording Dean a nice view of your naked body, and you heard him groan at the sight of your bouncing butt.

You cleaned yourself up, using your fruit-scented body wash, and blow-dried your hair, before pulling it up in a high ponytail to get it out of your face.

You grabbed the pair of leggings and tank top you always left in the bathroom, after all, hunting with the Winchesters meant you couldn't quite allow yourself to get stuck in a bathroom without a change, and left the steamy room. 

You noticed Dean had put on a pair of sweatpants, which meant he'd at least gotten up from bed; just to fall onto it again as soon as he'd worn the piece of clothing. You walked towards him, and he grinned up at you, opening his arms to envelope you, in a tight hug.

"Dean, come on, get up" He sat up and kissed you, pulling you to him, until you were standing between his parted knees. "Uhm, it can wait a few more hours, besides, Crowley needs the witch's bone for the spell, which is locked up at the bunker, with Sam..."

He kissed down your jaw to your neck, as his hands found the back of your knees, and traveled up your thighs, until they settled on your butt and gave it a firm squeeze, making you arch closer to him and huff out a breath as your will was slowly crumbling down.

"Please, babe, I want you..." His hands were on the back of your knees again, pulling you until you were straddling his hips. He lay down, and pulled you with him, your bodies molding to one another as your hands threaded through his hair.

You detached your lips from his, but he didn't give up, immediately attacking your neck with open-mouthed, wet kisses. "You can have me when we finish the case and we're back at the bunker, Dean. Don't you want that? Don't you want me all to yourself with no rush and no spells?"

He moaned against your collarbone, but didn't cease his attempts, which were rapidly dampening your panties. "Mmmhm, just you and me. Nothing to do, nowhere to be, we can have all the time of the world to take care of each other..."

You let your hands trace his strong biceps, as your warm breath fanned across his neck and your lips lightly brushed his jaw, "Maybe I can take care of you this time, like you took care of me. Take you in my mouth, would you like that, Dean?"

You felt him tighten your arms around you, and smirked to yourself at the way you were affecting him, "(Y/n)!" The way he said your name, was meant to be a warning, but ended up being a half groan, as you nipped at his pulse point.

You felt him hardening underneath you, and you knew you had to do something for the both of you, cause no matter how hard you tried; you couldn't have Dean Winchester touching you without turning you on.

You slowly rotated your hips on his, causing your heated centre to grind on his hard member, and you both moaned. He moved his hands from where they were kneading your thighs, to your hips, helping you with your actions.

"I'll take that as a yes. I would make you feel so good, baby. Wrap my lips around your big, hard cock, take you in as far as I can and then bob my head up and down until you come in my mouth..."

He tightened his grip on your hips, and maneuvered you just right, so that your clit was brushing against his length with every move, making you let out a low groan, "Wouldn't want to come alone, now, would I princess?"

You kept up your rhythm, feeling a tight ball starting to build in your lower abdomen, "Fuck, no, of course you wouldn't. I know you'd make me come too, how would you make me come, huh? How do you want me, Dean?"

You added more pressure to each snap of your hips, and his hands flew to your ass, grabbing it firmly in his big hands to move you back and forth on top of him, "On my face. God, I want you to sit on my face, (Y/n)"

You felt a new wave of heat going straight to your core, as your cheeks flushed at the image that popped in your mind, "Yeah? Want to eat me out, baby?"

He growled and rutted his hips up, meeting yours, and you groaned at the feeling, resting your face in the crook of his neck, "Hell yeah, want to feel you come on my tongue, sweetheart. Mmmm, bet you taste so good, so sweet..."

He slapped your butt cheek, and chuckled at the moan you let out, before he kneaded and massaged it, in a loving but still lust-filled way. "Dean, please..." He nipped at your earlobe, as you increased your pace, arching closer to him.

"Yeah, that's it. Then I'd fuck you so good, baby, take my sweet time until your a moaning, whimpering mess and we both can't take it anymore" You lifted yourself a little bit, just until you were looking him straight in the eye, and he smirked, fully aware of how close you were.

"You want that, (Y/n)? You want me to fuck you nice and hard, princess?" You let your eyes flutter shut for a few seconds, trying to focus to not come without him, "Yes, God yeah, I want it so bad, baby. Want to sink down on your cock and take you into my tight, little pussy, Dean..."

He groaned at your words, and captured your lips with his, as you both rocked back and forth together, trying to reach your orgasms. You pulled away for air, both of you panting hard, as a sheen of sweat broke onto your foreheads, but none of you noticed, cause you were too busy staring into each others eyes.

Your muscles tensed, and your hips faltered as you reached your peak, your eyes closing while your mouth opened on a silent scream, as you shuddered and trembled on top of him, digging your nails into his chest and shoulder.

Watching you coming undone on top of him, seemed to be enough to pull Dean over the edge with you. He squeezed your ass cheeks, as he grunted and ground your hips down on him, to ride out both your orgasms.

You collapsed on him, huffing out a breath as he smiled lazily down at you, "Wow! The things you can do to a man just by, practically, talking to him, are pretty impressive, (Y/n)" You chuckled and leaned up to press your lips to his.

You trailed your lips to his ear, and nipped at his earlobe, "Told you it wasn't the spell talking, earlier..." You didn't quite understand what happened, but the next thing you knew; you were on your back and Dean was kissing you.

His lips moved on yours in a possessive and demanding way; the kiss deep and bruising, filled with lust and passion, while his hands grabbed your hips, pinning you underneath him.

You wrapped your arms around his back, loving the primal need and urgency radiating off of him, and making you even more aroused than the spell had. He sucked your upper lip into his mouth, and massaged your cupid's bow with his tongue, making you moan his name.

He slipped his tongue inside your mouth, exploring every inch of it, as you tried and failed to follow his rhythm, settling for just taking what he was offering you.

He pulled back, but not before biting down on your bottom lip, hard enough for you to feel it, but without really hurting you, and then dragged it between his teeth, before breaking the kiss.

You stared up at him, breathless and flushed, raising your eyebrows in a silent 'what was that for'; but he just smiled and removed himself from on top of you, making his way to the bathroom.

You shook yourself from the haze you were in, and got up, changing your panties and wearing a pair of shorts, before walking to the motel room's small kitchenette, to make some coffee in hopes for it to wake you up a little more.

Dean left the bathroom a few minutes later, and pulled up a pair of boxers and his jeans, walking to you and wrapping his arms around your waist, making you chuckle softly.

"I'm starving! Is there anything to eat?" You nodded your head, as he nuzzled your neck and breathed in your scent, placing a sweet kiss to the spot right under your ear, making you purr against him.

"There's still some pie left in the fridge, I think..." You felt him smirk as he pulled you flush against his chest, "Uhm, actually...I was thinking of something else, something far more tasty!"

He trailed his hand down your stomach to play with the waistband of your shorts, "God, Dean, do you ever get tired of sex?" You felt his chest reverberating with a deep chuckle, "Of sex? Rarely. Of you? Don't think so..."

You turned around in his embrace, and found him grinning smugly, he knew he'd hit the jackpot with that sentence, "Gotta admit, that was smooth...Maybe you do deserve a reward for that" You leaned up and just as he closed his eyes, ready to kiss you, you pecked his cheeks and pulled back.

He gave you a disappointed puppy dog look, and you just shrugged, smiling softly, "It's not nice when someone leaves you hanging, is it?" He shook his head, and pouted his lips, which caused you to laugh out loud at his cute expression.

"Fine, I'll forgive this time, but this is the first and last time..." He nodded and ducked his head, pressing his lips to yours, the both of you smiling into the kiss. "Now, you wanna go out? Grab something to eat, before we head to the bunker and find a way to get to Crowley?"

You nodded, and he released you, walking to his duffle bag to grab a t-shirt, while you finished your coffee. Just as he finished wearing his button down, and was pouring himself some coffee too, you heard someone knocking on your room's door.

"It's okay, I got it. Probably just the maid service" You winked and went to open the door, after checking that no weapons were visible, "Hey, baby! I've missed you" You were wrapped into a tight embrace, your face squished against a hard chest.

"(Ex/n)?" You had totally forgotten about him, too caught up by Dean and his caresses; to remember that you had to text your ex and tell him that you didn't need his help anymore.

Once (Ex/n) released you from his hold, you turned on your heels, and locked eyes with Dean. He was standing next the counter, his mug completely forgotten as his fists clenched next to his thighs and he gritted his teeth; his eyes glaring daggers into the man standing behind you.


	2. Hunting partner?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it took me forever to write this and I'm really, really sorry :[ (school is killing me)  
> But, I managed to write it so, yay for that *grins* 
> 
> Hope you like it, let me know what you think about it ;) *kisses*

Once (Ex/n) released you from his hold, you turned on your heels, and locked eyes with Dean. He was standing next the counter, his mug completely forgotten as his fists clenched next to his thighs and he gritted his teeth; his eyes glaring daggers into the man standing behind you.

"(Ex/n)...This, ehm, this is Dean, we're, uh, we're...hunting partners. Dean, this is (Ex/n), my...my ex boyfriend" Your eyes were cast down, and you didn't see the hurt look that flashed on Dean's face when you introduced him as a 'hunting partner'.

"Yeah, well, maybe there'll be no ex after we've actually had the time to clear things up between us, huh?" You didn't answer his question, cause you didn't know what to say, so you just smiled quickly his way and busied yourself tidying the room.

"So, buddy, how long have you known (Y/n) for?" You heard the chair scrape across the floor, as (Ex/n) sat down, "Three years, and I'm not your buddy." Silence fell on the room after Dean's answer, and you stared at him with a pointed look.

"Gonna go call Sam, he's probably still worried about you..." With that he left the room, without even glacing your way; leaving you standing there, staring awkwardly at your ex.

"Dean! What the hell, man, I was waiting for you to call! What happened with (Y/n)?" Dean had to take a few seconds to decode his brother's rushed questions, before he answered "Yeah, she's fine, the spell's broken..."

"Great! What did you tell the person who, well, you know..." The elder Winchester scratched the back of his neck, looking for a way to inform his brother of what had happened, "There was no one else, Sam, just the two of us..."

"Oh. Ooooh, so you've told her? What, now? Are you together or something?" At that question Dean couldn't keep it in anymore, and burst, "I don't know, man! Everything was fine, more than fine actually, and then her ex boyfriend showed up!"

"So what if he showed up? They're not together anymore, Dean" Sam's reasoning was only making Dean more frustrated, he knew you weren't together anymore, but still, he was worried it could end between the two of you before it had even started.

"She introduced me as her 'hunting partner', Sam...hunting partner!" There was silence on the other end of the line, while Sam tried to find something to tell his brother, "Well, she was probably, ehm, you know...hunting partner?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah, seriously! She didn't even say friend, man. How the hell am I supposed to treat her, now?" Sam was trying to hold back his laughter at his brother's distressed tone, "Just treat her as you always did, at least until you get a few minutes to yourselves to talk and clear things up..."

"Huh! Okay, well I'll try, but man, it's hard!" Sam couldn't stop himself this time and burst out laughing at his brother's choice of words, "Yeah, I bet it is, but try to do some thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean"

Dean disconnected the call with a grumpy 'shut up!' which only added to Sam's amusement. You on the other hand were standing next the counter with (Ex/n)'s hand on your cheek as he tried to explain to you why he'd left you without an explanation.

Dean walked in on that scene, his jaw clenching and unclenching at the closeness between the two of you and the small smile that formed on your lips when your ex told you how much he'd missed you; he cleared his throat and you immediately pulled back, "Sam says hi..."

"Oh. I should send him a text or something, to thank him for his help..." You smiled at Dean, but he just shrugged, grabbing his jacket and picking up his wallet, "You still wanna grab something to eat or what?"

"God yes! I would kill for some fries right now" You heard (Ex/n) chuckle, reminding you of his presence, before he spoke, "I'm in, my stomach's been growling for the last two hours"

Dean released an annoyed sigh, and opened the door, heading for his car as you and (Ex/n) followed behind him, "(Y/n), you're riding with me, right?" You didn't want to sit in a confined space with the man you didn't trust anymore, but you couldn't find the strength of saying no.

"Uh, yeah...sure" You glanced at Dean who didn't bother looking at you, climbing on Baby and telling to the both of you to follow him. As soon as you got in the car, you turned on the music, hoping to fill the awkward silence and avoid any confrontation with (Ex/n).

He seemed to take the hint, cause he didn't ask, nor tell you, anything; giving you the time to text Sam and thank him for his help, before you sent another text to Dean, telling him that you couldn't wait to wrap up the case and head back to the bunker.

His answer was unsettling though, you didn't know how to reply to his 'Me too', so you decided to wait until you managed to get him alone for at least a few seconds.

You sat there, staring out of the window, thinking about Dean and biting your lip as a huge smile threatened to spread on your face at the memory. You couldn't stop your mind from finding the differences between Dean and (Ex/n).

Thinking about it now, you failed to understand what had made you fall for (Ex/n); he was completely different from you, something you had never noticed until now, and it made you wonder if all those feelings you claimed to have had for him, had ever really been true, or just a way for you to feel less alone.

He was after all, the first hunter you had ever met; he was the one who had helped you when you didn't know how to handle all the repercussions that the hunting life brought with itself.

Having someone you could lean on, made you grow closer and closer to him, which inevitably led you to confuse your gratefulness towards him, for love.

You snapped out of your trance when the car pulled up in front of a small diner, and you got down, heading straight for Dean, "You okay?"

You didn't know what you were expecting to get as an answer, he'd never been one to talk about his feelings, and just as you had guessed, his answer was, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

The three of you walked inside, finding a secluded booth and sat down; the waitress hurrying to take your orders. When you had all ordered your food, (Ex/n) excused himself and went to the bathroom, finally leaving you alone with Dean.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on or what?" You intertwined your fingers with his, squeezing his hand, "Nothing's going on, (Y/n)...I'm just, uh, a little tired?" You stared at him knowingly, and he sighed turning to face you.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just, trying to leave you your space so you can...make up your mind" You kinked your eyebrow, shifting closer to him, "I don't need to make up my mind, I've already told you what I want, and that's you!"

"You sure? Cause I mean, as much as I like hunting with you, I thought we were past the 'hunting partners' stage" You bit the inside of your cheeks and pressed your forehead to his shoulder, trying to hide from him.

"God, I'm so sorry about that! I screwed up and I wanted to punch myself as soon as the words left my mouth, I just didn't know what to say" He felt some of the tension leave his body at your explanation, and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer.

"Why don't you just tell him you're with me now?" He smiled when you nuzzled his neck, and put an arm around his waist, "Because...I called the guy asking him to come, Dean! I basically let him think that I wanted him back. I can't just look him in the eye and tell him I only needed him for sex"

Dean thought about your reasons, and he had to admit you weren't totally wrong, "And now what? You wanna lead the douche on?" Of course you didn't want that, you just wanted to find a kind way to make him understand that nothing would happen between you.

"No, I'm gonna find a way to let him know we can only be friends from now on, not planning on giving him any kind of hopes" He nodded, but still that guy's presence got on his nerves, "Uhm, okay...but I'm telling you, (Y/n), if he tries anything with you, I'm gonna kick his ass"

You chuckled and leaned up to press your lips to his, feeling him immediately kissing you back, pulling you flush against his body as you released a small moan.

He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth, gently massaging it with his tongue, sending sparks of excitement through your body; before he pulled away grinning, to then duck his head and whisper in your ear, "There's so much more where that came from, baby"

You had to bite your tongue to suppress the breathy moan you felt rising in your chest, and momentarily closed your eyes to steady yourself, feeling his smiling lips press another peck on your own.

"I hate you, Dean!" His deep chuckle reached your ears, making you smile as well, and that was when (Ex/n) decided to join you again, "What's so funny?" You shook your head, telling him it was just an old story and started to play with the ketchup bottle, waiting for your fries.

While you ate in silence, you felt Dean place his hand on your knee and give it a firm squeeze, but you thought none of it; that was until you felt him trail his fingers up your thighs, slowly inching closer to your core.

You took in a shuddering breath, hoping it would help you compose yourself but it didn't work, "(Y/n)? You okay? You seem a little...flushed" You smiled at (Ex/n) not knowing exactly what to tell him, "Yeah, (Y/n), (Ex/n)'s right. Here, let me check if you have a fever or something"

Dean leaned closer and placed his free hand on your forehead, while his other hand settled on your clothed crotch and he applied just the right amount of pressure to make you gasp and close your eyes.

"Uhm, nope. No fever..." You opened your eyes and found your ex staring at you with a worried expression, "You should probably take a cold shower when we get back at the motel" You smiled, that was something you couldn't argue with for sure.

Dean sat back, thankfully taking both his hands off of your body, smirking smugly to himself, and you just wanted to kiss that smirk off his face so badly, but managed to contain yourself.

You were grateful you didn't have to wait for much longer to leave the diner, cause sitting so close to Dean and feeling the warmth radiating off of his body, was proving to be quite the challenge.

You told (Ex/n) you would ride back to the motel with Dean, and he didn't complain nor argue about it, smiling your way and walking to his car. "Dean! What the hell was that?"

Dean closed his door and turned to look at you with a panty-dropping smile on his lips, "What was what?" Instead of answering him, you shot him a dirty look, which made him laugh as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I bet you're so wet down there, aren't you, (Y/n)?" You clicked your tongue but refused to answer his question, "Just get us back to the motel as soon as possible, Winchester..." You should've known he would do the exact opposite.

He slowed down as much as he could without drawing too much attention, "Answer me, (Y/n)!" You felt a shiver run down your spine at his firm tone, giving you plenty of inappropriate fantasies involving him and that particular tone.

"Are you wet, princess?" You bit your lip, and whispered a weak 'Yes...' to which Dean groaned, "Of course you are, baby. Do you want me to make you come?" Your eyes shot up in his direction, and you stared at him questioningly.

"What difference does it make? You can't..." You should've known better than to challenge Dean in any kind of way, but you weren't really considering the words leaving your mouth.

"Scoot closer" Eyeing him up and down, you did what he asked, and moved on the seat until your shoulders were almost touching. Dean's right hand found its way to your leg, and while you would've been worried if someone else would've done it, you knew that he could drive Baby with his eyes closed, so you didn't argue.

He squeezed the bare flesh of your thigh, biting down on his plump lip, but kept his eyes glued to the road in front of him. You had to admit the whole situation was turning you on, but your mind couldn't wrap itself around the dynamics of what Dean was thinking of doing.

You took his hand in yours, turning it so that his palm was pressed to yours and linked your fingers together, smiling warmly up at him. Reciprocating your smile, he brought your hand to his lips and pecked the back of it, making your heart swell.

Releasing your hand, you watched him as he started to stroke your thigh up and down, awaking goosebumps all over your skin, "Dean, we can't do that here and we certainly can't do it now!" There it was again; that smile of his, brightening his whole face.

"Actually we can. Here, let me show you" He touched your clothed crotch again, drawing circles with his hand and creating amazing friction against your clit, "See, it's not that hard. Come on, spread your thighs for me, baby"

Your body followed his instructions before his words even reached your brain, craving more and more of Dean's touch. You sighed softly and he chuckled at how fast you had given in, rewarding you by adding more pressure on your mound.

"Unbutton your shorts for me, sweetheart" Your hands went to work, hurriedly working your button open, before his hand took hold of the situation again, unzipping your shorts as you settled back against the seat and pushed your lower half forward.

Shivers ran down your spine and you shuddered when he slipped his hand inside your panties, growling low in his throat; his eyes glancing your way as he couldn't keep them on the road.

"Dean, you-" He cut you off before you could finish, already knowing that you were going to scold him for not keeping his attention in front of him, "I know, I know...but fuck, (Y/n)! You really do enjoy my hand on your pussy, huh?"

You whimpered and placed your smaller hand on his through the fabric, trying to get him to work faster on your orgasm. He tsked and shook his head, stilling his hand and chuckling when you whined.

"I'm the one who sets the pace right now, baby! So just sit back, and enjoy the ride" You wanted to protest, but you knew that would bring you nowhere, so instead you nodded and removed your hand, moaning his name when he resumed his ministrations.

"Mmhm, I could slip into you so easily right now, couldn't I, princess?" You managed a chocked out hum as you felt a tight coil forming in your lower belly, getting tighter and tighter with each stroke of his fingers on your clit.

The car stopped at the red light, and he took the opportunity to push his middle finger into your dripping entrance, crooking it and finding your g-spot on the first try, "Ugh, Deaaan!"

He kept working his finger inside of you, pushing it in and pulling out, just to push back in, drawing the filthiest noises out of your parted lips. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to fight the groan bubbling in his chest, when your hips started to follow his movements.

Your back arched off the seat when he increased his rhythm, your teeth sinking in your lower lip almost drawing blood as the pleasure was about to take over your body, and right then he withdraw his hand and parked the car.

"Why did you stop?" He shrugged his shoulders and pouted, "You were right, I can't make you come. You should ask (Ex/n), after all, you were the one who said he makes you come. Every. Single. Time."

Dean's lips turned up in a cocky smile and you had to stop yourself from leaning in and kissing him, "You're an asshole!" His smile only got wider and he nodded, before opening his door and climbing off of Baby.

You got out of the car as well, and leaned against the hood, watching him as he walked backwards; smirking your way and sticking his middle finger into his mouth to suck it clean from your juices, sending you a wink before he turned around to unlock the room and dissappear behind the door.

You groaned in frustration and slumped against the car. Huffing out an annoyed sigh, you grabbed your jacket and locked the Impala before following the green-eyed hunter inside the room. You found him leaning against the counter, beer in hand and smirk still on his perfect, kissable lips.

"You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that?" He brought the bottle to his lips, his smirk growing as he noticed you following his tongue licking across them, and took a long sip from it, "Yeah, I'm well aware of that, babe"

You moved towards him, swaying your hips from side to side and once you reached him, you let your finger trail down his chest; your eyes staring innocently up at him.

"You know, I really, really want you right now" You pouted your lips, pressing your body to his, "I want your big, hard cock inside of me, baby" He grinned mischievously, leaning down towards you.

"Yeah, I bet you do, sweetheart" You pressed your lips to his; your hands finding the back of his neck to pull him closer, while his settled on your hips. You bit down on his plump bottom lip, dragging it between your teeth before you pulled back.

"Dean, please..." He groaned, turning the both of you around and lifting you up on the counter; his lips capturing yours once more. He kissed you long and deep, biting and sucking on your lips until you were a breathless mess.

Dean's lips latched on your neck, nipping at your tender flesh; his ministrations adding to the wetness pooling between your thighs. You tugged on his hair when he bit down on your pulse point, before sucking softly on the sensitive spot.

"Ahhh, fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Dean!" You moaned the words against his lips, and he placed his hands on your butt, pulling your heated core flush against his straining erection.

You ground your hips on his, whining when he detached his lips from yours, "I know you want me to, fuck, I know I want to. Too bad your ex is here..." He pulled back from you, and you glared at him.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I wasn't the one who invited him to join us" You pushed him to the side, and hopped off the counter, fixing your clothes, "I had to, you didn't want to help me"

"That's not true, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You were desperate because of the spell, I didn't know if you really wanted me" You smirked and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Did I manage to convince you?" He smiled down at you, nodding, "Uh-huh, yeah, I think so" You smiled too; his lips brushing yours lightly, before he was kissing you again, slipping his tongue past your lips to explore your mouth.

You moaned getting closer to him, one of your small hands trailing down his broad shoulders and muscly back to slip in his back pocket, firmly squeezing his ass. He chuckled and smacked your own, pulling back when you heard a car pulling up in front of your door.

"He has the worst timing...ever" Dean laughed at your annoyed statement, pecking your nose and heading to one of the beds, where he sat down and turned on the TV right as (Ex/n) walked in, "Hey, what took you so long?"

You smoothed your hair down a little bit, flashing him a quick smile, "Uh...I stopped to get a refill, is there some coffee?" You nodded and walked to the small kitchenette, "Yeah, I'll make you some"

You turned your head to look at Dean, and you bit your lip as he smiled your way, getting up and joining you. He brushed past you, his hand touching the small of your back, "I'm dying to have those lips wrapped around me, baby" 

Your mouth fell open, as you watched him open the fridge to retrieve his pie, 'God, it's gonna be a long night...' You glanced at (Ex/n) to see if he'd noticed your exchange with Dean, and then busied yourself making that coffee, hoping it would take your mind off of Dean.


	3. Need to touch you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad person I know, but please don't hate me, guys! *grin* 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it!  
> And as always, I hope you enjoy *kisses*

Your mouth fell open, as you watched him open the fridge to retrieve his pie, 'God, it's gonna be a long night...' You glanced at (Ex/n) to see if he'd noticed your exchange with Dean, and then busied yourself making that coffee, hoping it would take your mind off of Dean.

You handed (Ex/n) his coffee, pouring some to you and Dean too, before you made your way to the table and sat as far away from the green-eyed hunter as possible.

You knew that sitting close to him would make it impossible for you to focus, or keep your hands off of him for that matter. You couldn't help but let your eyes glance his way every few seconds though, and each time you found him looking back at you.

It was almost as if you were back in high school, stealing glances at the guy you had a crush on, blushing furiously and then looking away, just to do it all over again.

Another thing you knew, was that the only way you had to actually stop this torture, was to find Crowley and that God-damned gem, so that you could head back to the bunker.

You texted Sam, asking him if he'd found anything on where Crowley was hiding, and much to your disappointment he told that there was no sign of him anywhere.

You sighed and grabbed your laptop, if the gem was as powerful as everyone painted it to be in the lore books, then maybe it could have some light effects on the supernatural beings near it, so you began to look for what could be any unusual behaviour for the creatures you hunted.

You were scrolling through some of the latest articles when you got a text.  
'Whatcha doing, sugar?   -Dean'  
Your eyes darted up to where he was sitting and you found him smirking at his phone.

'Actually trying to find the gem, handsome! What about you?   -(Y/n)'  
This time he turned to look at you as well, his smirk now fully directed your way.

'Thinking about you...   -Dean'  
A huge grin appeared on your face, even though you tried to conceal it, as you cheeks flushed red.  
'That won't help us solve the case, Casanova!   -(Y/n)'

You heard him chuckle, and you knew he'd received your answer, which made you smirk too.  
'Can't help it, sweetheart, you're driving me crazy!   -Dean'

You felt your cheeks redden even more, and you bit down on your bottom lip to stop from smiling more than you already were.  
'You look gorgeous when you blush like that, but stop biting that lip of yours, you're giving me some dirty ideas, baby   -Dean'

This conversation was quickly heading exactly where you didn't want your mind to go; you took in a deep breath, and went to answer Dean's text, completely oblivious to the way (Ex/n) was looking at you.

He'd noticed your little game with the elder Winchester, and he wasn't pleased about it in the slightest. Sure, he was well aware of the fact that you weren't together anymore, but still he didn't like what was happening between the two of you.

You and Dean exchanged a few more texts, before that weird feeling of someone staring at you, settled on your body.

Your first instinct was to glance at Dean, but when you found him smiling down at his phone, you redirected your gaze to (Ex/n), and sure enough, he was staring intently at you.

You smiled awkwardly, raising your eyebrow in a silent 'what?' and he chuckled, "You're as beautiful as I remembered you being..."

You didn't expect him to say something like that; he'd never been the type to compliment you, hell, when you were together you used to receive more compliments from demons than him.

"Uh...thanks, I guess" You turned to see if Dean had heard you talking, and found him looking straight at (Ex/n), the look on his face making you think that if looks could kill, your ex would be probably under ground.

You cleared your throat, hoping to shift his attention on you, and it seemed to work cause his shoulders relaxed and his eyes locked on your (e/c) ones.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd love to wrap up this case and head back home, so what do you say you help me do some research?" You flashed them both a hopeful smile; the one for Dean just a tiny, little bit brighter.

(Ex/n) nodded and started asking you some more information about what kind of object you were looking for, as Dean got up from his seat on the bed and walked up to where you were, sitting right next to you.

After you filled him up on the case, you all went to work; you and Dean looking for more clues about a way to locate the gem, as (Ex/n) called some of his contacts to ask if anyone had heard anything about Crowley.

Half an hour later, you felt a hand squeeze your knee. Now, you wouldn't have been worried, or bothered, if the hand had been on your left knee, which was the side were Dean was sitting, but being it on your right, you held your breath for a second.

Your eyes darted up towards (Ex/n) and you found him smirking your way, 'Okay, this one's new. He sure has changed during our time apart...'

You tried to be as subtle as possible in making him understand that what he was doing wasn't right; you knew that if Dean noticed, (Ex/n) would surely experience everything Dean'd learnt during his time with Alistair.

You slipped your hand under the table and grabbed your ex', placing it back on his leg as you kept an eye on Dean, just in case he turned to look at you.

As soon as you had removed it from your knee, Dean glanced at you and smiled warmly, "Feeling tired, yet?" You shook your head, smiling at him as well.

"We practically just woke up, Dean!" He stared at you for a while, allowing himself to drink in the sight of you and to bask in your laugh.

"Yeah, but we've also done a lot of exercise!" He winked at you and your heart almost stopped, the things he could do to you with just a little gesture were unbelievable.

You couldn't stop the blush that spread on your cheeks, and you averted your eyes, knowing that keeping eye contact with him would just end up getting you more embarrassed.

Your hand tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, just to do something as you regretted once more your brilliant idea to call (Ex/n).

'I gotta find a way to let him know that I don't need his help anymore...God, I'm such an idiot when I'm mad!' You shook your head at yourself, and turned to check what he was doing.

He immediately lifted his head and smiled at you, making your insides turn upside down at the thought of what you were, inevitably, going to have to tell him sooner rather than later.

You forced a smile back at him, and got up from your seat to head to the bathroom, the air in that room was starting to get way too heavy for your liking.

Locking the door behind your back, you allowed yourself to relax for a few seconds, taking in a few deep breaths and closing your eyes; you swallowed and walked to the sink to splash water on your face.

While you were in the bathroom, (Ex/n) sat there staring at Dean with an unamused expression on his face. The green-eyed man tried to keep his cool, knowing you wouldn't be pleased if he beat your ex.

At first he tried to ignore it, but then it became just too much, "You want something?" (Ex/n) shrugged, going back to reading the file that was in front of him.

"You like her, don't you?" He was still staring at the file as he spoke, and Dean lifted his gaze to look at him, "What are you talking about?" He knew what he was talking about, but he wanted him to be straight forward with him.

"(Y/n), you like her!" This time (Ex/n)'s gaze locked on the Winchester's, waiting for his answer, "Whatever made you think that..." Dean chuckled at the alpha male aura radiating off of him, and went back to his research.

"I see the way you look at her, man, it's the same way I used to look at her" This got Dean rather irritated, "I highly doubt that, 'man', you see, I would never leave (Y/n) the way you did! So don't you ever compare your 'feelings' for her, with mine"

It was (Ex/n)'s turn to chuckle, "She likes you too, you know, well for now at least" He stared at Dean, challenging him at something and Dean couldn't quite understand what it was, but he knew that only some people could fight him back, and this (Ex/n) guy didn't seem like one of them.

"Whatever the hell that is supposed to mean..." He scoffed, shaking his head at the man sitting in front of him, "It means, she gonna go back with me, Dean. She always does, always will"

Again, another chuckle and Dean was rapidly getting annoyed with him, "Wouldn't count on that!" They held each other's gaze, until they heard the bathroom's door open and they both turned to look at you.

"You okay, (Y/n)?" (Ex/n) was the first one to speak, and you turned to smile his way, slightly nodding your head before you locked eyes with Dean. You could see he was angry, and you could tell it involved (Ex/n).

"Uh, yeah, yeah! I guess you were right, Dean, I am a little tired, and since I'm obviously the smallest, I'll be taking the couch. (Ex/n), you can take my bed, the one on the left"

You clapped your hands and went to turn, when Dean stopped you, "No way, sweetheart! You take my bed and I'll take the couch, not tired anyway"

You were about to protest when Dean shut you up with a playful glare, that you knew meant he wasn't having a 'no' for an answer. You nodded and walked past him to reach the bed; his hand finding the small of your back.

You sighed, wanting nothing else but to feel his hands all over your body once more, and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt you could sleep in, before you made your way to the bathroom to change.

When you walked back in the room, you found the lights off and both men in their respective places; you walked towards Dean and crouched in front of him, "You sure you're comfortable like this? I don't mind sleeping on the couch!"

"I'm fine, sweetheart, go get some rest" He pressed a kiss to your forehead, before he urged you again to go to your bed. You slipped under the covers and smiled when you noticed the pillow still smelled like Dean.

You didn't know how much time had passed, but after a while of fantasising about Dean, you could hear some light snores coming from (Ex/n)'s bed, and you sighed, wondering if Dean was asleep as well.

A few seconds later your phone buzzed, and you unlocked it to find a text from him, as if he'd been reading your thoughts, 'You asleep, babe?   -Dean' You smiled, and were about to type back your answer, when you received another text.

'Just realize that if you are asleep, you won't be answering any of my texts!   -Dean' You bit down on your lip to stop yourself from giggling, 'Well then, lucky you I can't sleep.   -(Y/n)'

'Why? What's wrong?   -Dean' You shifted, trying to get a little more comfortable, and then answered him, 'Nothing...just not sleepy, I guess...   -(Y/n)'

'You want some company in there, sweetheart?   -Dean' You bit down on your lip again, this time feeling excitement pulling your stomach in knots, 'I wish!   -(Y/n)'

You let your eyes close for a second as you waited for his answer, and ended up opening them in shock as you felt someone pulling back the covers on your bed.

You locked eyes with Dean, who had a big, boyish grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows and slipped under the covers with you.

"Dean! What are you doing?" You kept your voice as low as possible, still trying to make it sound as a scold as you suppressed your giggle, "Missed my girl, thought I'd keep her some company!"

You melted under the covers at the wink he sent you, and made room for him to get more comfortable. You lay facing each other; one of his arms under his head and the other on your waist.

"He could wake up and find us here...You're such a bad, bad boy, Dean!" A smug grin appeared on his luscious lips and he leaned a little closer to you.

"Oh, but you like me being a bad boy, don't you, princess?" He chuckled low and deep, and you bit down on your lip, unable to tear your gaze away from his, "I like you, period."

His demeanor changed after you spoke, his eyes glanced down at your lips, and the hand that was on your waist pulled you closer to him; his lips parting slightly as he locked eyes with you again in a silent question.

As an answer, you pressed your lips to his, your hands threading through his soft hair, while his hooked your leg onto his hip. You kissed for a while, before you had to pull back for air.

He nuzzled your neck and started peppering kisses along the expanse of it, until you pulled his face back up to feel his lips on yours once more.

You felt him smile in the kiss, and then his tongue was licking across your bottom lip asking for entrance that you gladly granted. Your tongues lazily tangled together; your hands exploring each other's bodies.

You sucked on his tongue, before you pulled his bottom lip between your teeth and he groaned, placing his hand on your ass and giving it a nice, firm squeeze.

Your hands tugged on his hair when you needed oxygen again and he pulled back, staring down at you, "Why do you have to breathe so much?" A smile played on his lips, and you chuckled.

"Sorry if I don't want us to die from asphyxiation, Dean" He nuzzled your neck, placing a lingering kiss on it, "Uhm, would still be a great way to go"

You playfully pushed him away from you, just to wrap your arms back around his neck and lay your head on his chest, "This is nice"

He grinned down at you, one of his arms around your back, while his other arm settled across your waist, "What? You using me as your mattress?" You heard the smile in his voice, and you slapped his chest.

"Shut up, you love it!" His chest shook with his soft laugh, and you smiled, "I was talking about you and I, relaxing in bed like this" You shifted until you could lock eyes with him.

"Yeah, with your ex sleeping in the other bed..." You rolled your eyes at him, knowing that he wasn't thrilled about your current situation but it wasn't like you were enjoying it.

"Dean, I've alrea-" He cut you off before you could apologize again, "I didn't mean it like that! Next time it's gonna be Sam sleeping in the next bed, or Cas...there's always gonna be someone unless we're at the bunker"

"We could always book a room for ourselves" You wiggled your eyebrows at him, and he smirked, ducking his head to peck your lips, "I like how you think, woman!"

You giggled, resting your head back on his chest, as he tightened his hold on you and you stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

Your fingers drew some random patterns on his chest, while his rubbed on your lower back, until he began to trail his fingers up and down your leg, "Dean? What are you doing?"

"Mmmhm, just caressing you, why?" His forefinger hooked in the waist of your pants, and you brought your hand on his to stop him, "Uh-uh...not happening, Dean! (Ex/n) is lying right there! What if he wakes up?"

He licked his lips, and ducked his head until his breath was fanning across your neck, making you shiver, "He won't wake up if you keep it down, sweetheart" You swallowed, loosening your grip on him.

"I can't..." You whispered the words, and he pulled back to lock his eyes on yours, "What was that?" You averted your gaze, feeling your cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I can't k-keep it down...if you-uh, if you touch me like that" Even in the poorly lit room, you could see how his pupils blew wide, swallowing the pretty green on his irises.

"Fuck, (Y/n)! I' ll help you keep it down, just..." His eyes darted down, almost as he could see through the covers when his hand slipped into your panties, and he bit down on his bottom lip, fighting back the groan he felt rising in his chest.

"...please, I need to touch you, babe!" Before you could answer though, Dean flicked his middle finger on your clit, and you bucked your hips towards him, closing your eyes at the feeling and making him smile as he knew you wouldn't say 'no' to him.


	4. Faults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post it, guys!   
> Please forgive me *puppy dog eyes*   
> I hope you enjoy it, and as usual, feedback is more than welcome *kisses* 
> 
> Also, it's 3 a.m. here, so yeah, ignore my grammar mistakes *grin* love ya!

"...please, I need to touch you, babe!" Before you could answer though, Dean flicked his middle finger on your clit, and you bucked your hips towards him, closing your eyes at the feeling and making him smile as he knew you wouldn't say 'no' to him.

He circled your clit a couple of times, before he let his fingers wonder further down, adding just the right amount of pressure to slowly massage and tease you.

You whimpered, and clenched your thighs, hoping to get more friction, but that obviously didn't work. His fingers were immediately coated in your juices, and Dean bit down on his lip, pulling you even closer to him.

"I love how wet you get for me, princess!" You answered by nodding your head, knowing that if you'd opened your mouth to speak, you would've undoubtedly ended up moaning.

Dean pushed one finger into you, tantalisingly slowly, making your toes curl and your muscles tense from the effort of keeping quiet, and you shuddered; your chest flush with his.

He began to barely move his digit inside of you, letting it drag deliciously against your walls with each pump, and you felt yourself about to explode from need.

Taking his time, he worked you into a frenzy, slightly pulling his finger out, to push it back in, but never touching your swollen bundle of nerves, or that sweet spot he'd already found earlier.

Small droplets of sweat began to form on your forehead and down your neck; your body trembling as you desperately tried to hold back your noises, and Dean watched you, drinking in the sight of you biting your lip and scrunching your eyebrows together.

He kept a steady rhythm, until you were panting and your cheeks, and neck, where flushed, before he cradled your head with his free hand and made you nuzzle his neck.

"Bite down, baby" You looked up at him, raising your eyebrow in confusion, "Do it, (Y/n), now!" You did as you were told, and gently sank your teeth in his skin.

Right as you had done that, Dean pressed his thumb on your clit and brushed your g-spot at the same time, sending you crashing over the edge.

You screwed your eyes shut, biting harder onto him and hearing a faint hiss escape his lips; your mind became dizzy, as you shook and shuddered against his body.

Your whole body tensed when you reached the peak of your orgasm, and you were thankful your groans were muffled by Dean, as you knew you wouldn't have been able to keep them down.

When you had fully relaxed, you released Dean from the harsh bite you had him in, and you felt his hand still gently massaging you helping you recover from your climax.

Your (e/c) eyes locked on Dean's, and he smiled at you, pecking your nose since you were still heavy breathing. A lazy smile spread on your lips, and you wrapped your arms back around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

You parted for air, and you snaked your hand down his chest, "Want me to take care of you too, baby?" He smirked, and shook his head, "Actually, you don't have to..."

"Wait, you came too?" He nodded sheepishly, "How could I not? You should've seen yourself, (Y/n)! You were so fucking hot! Besides, I was kind of dry-humping your leg"

You chuckled, and he shrugged, hooking your leg onto his hip to get more comfortable with you. Your fingers traced the bite mark on his neck and he shuddered, "I'm sorry about this..."

"You kidding me? I'mma brag about that for, at least, the next three months!" You shook your head at him, and he nuzzled your neck, "You know, I'm totally gonna add silent sex to the long list of things I wanna do with you!"

You pushed him away playfully, and he pulled you back into his embrace, kissing you deeply, "And I might even agree to try that again. I don't think I've ever experienced an orgasm so intense..."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at you, "Yeah? Imagine how intense it's gonna be, when I'm fucking you, princess" Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed, making him chuckle. You lay tangled together, talking and kissing, until sleep slowly claimed the both of you.

When you woke up the next morning, you lazily stretched your limbs, a smile spreading on your lips as you remembered the events of the previous day.

Your smile soon vanished as (Ex/n) popped in your head, and you quickly got up, almost tripping on the sheets. Right as you managed to untangle yourself, Dean unlocked the door.

He walked in, wrapping one arm around your waist and pulling you to him to press a quick peck to your lips. You placed your hands on his chest and pushed him away, looking around you.

"Where's (Ex/n)?" He stared down at you, slowly raising his eyebrow in disbelief, "Seriously, (Y/n)? You just opened your eyes, and instead of kissing me back, you're asking me about your ex?!"

You folded your arms in front of your chest, something you always did when you needed to get your point across, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Dean? I just wanted to make sure he didn't see us together this morning!"

He shook his head at you, setting on the table, what you guessed was your breakfast, "You were the one who decided to slip into bed with me last night, when you knew he was sleeping on the other bed"

"Oh, so this is my fault, now? Why do you care so much, huh? You know, I'm starting to think all those stories about you hating him for leaving you, are just bullshit! You still feel something for him, don't you?"

Your eyes widened for just a split second, before you turned around to go make yourself some coffee, "I-No, I don't feel nothing for him anymore! I've already told you, I just don't wanna hurt his feelings"

To Dean it sounded more like you were trying to convince yourself instead of him, but he didn't comment on that particular fact, "Right, you don't wanna hurt his feelings, but it's totally okay if you hurt mine?!"

You new he was waiting for you to answer, but you couldn't find the right words to tell him, so you kept your mouth shut, only turning around when you heard him grabbing Baby's keys.

"Where are you going?" He scoffed, but didn't turn around to look at you, "Out." After that he slammed the door shut behind his back, leaving you standing there by the counter staring after him.

You didn't understand why you were acting like that; you were more than positive about your feelings towards the green-eyed man, and you knew you felt absolutely nothing for (Ex/n), but still, you didn't tell Dean.

Having (Ex/n) around, brought back all those insecurities and the pain you'd felt when he'd left you. You didn't want to get hurt again, so you started to push Dean away, even though you knew he'd never hurt you on purpose. 

You poured yourself some coffee, and sat down on the couch; you were going to explain to Dean what was happening with you, but since he wasn't answering your calls, you decided to sit still and wait for him to come back, cause he always came back for you.

Dean on the other hand, was sitting at the bar next the motel, nursing in his hands the almost empty beer bottle. He thought about getting another one, sure, it was still morning, but that had never stopped him.

What did however stop him, was the bartender who just didn't seem to be able to take 'no' for an answer; it'd taken him 15 minutes, and another customer to convince her to leave him alone, when he' ordered his second beer.

He was peeling off the bottle's label, his mind drifting back to you, and one more time, he cursed (Ex/n) for showing up and ruining what he'd finally managed to accomplish with you.

Taking out his phone, to apologize for the way he'd spoken to you, he noticed it was dead since he hadn't charged it the previous day, "Well, that's just perfect!"

Right as he was about to get up and walk back to your shared room, the bell on the door ringed, signaling someone's arrival. His green eyes locked on you walking in, and he felt his tense body relax a little.

You swayed your hips seductively as you made your way to him, slowly dragging your tongue across your lips, and Dean almost growled at the sight.

Reaching his booth, you draped your leg over his thighs, straddling his hips and smirking down at him as he looked up at you, "What do you say we forget about our little argument, and you take me back to the motel and fuck me, Dean?"

He shuddered underneath you, bringing his hands up to settle on your hips and keep you in place, "Woah, what's gotten into you, (Y/n)?" Your finger trailed along the muscles in his neck, before you ducked your head to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that I'm horny as hell and I want you! Besides, I don't like the way that woman's been looking at you. You might not know this, but I'm very jealous over what's mine..."

Dean stared at you for a second, before he quickly glanced at the woman you were referring to, groaning when you began to roll your hips on his, "So, what's it gonna be, Winchester?"

He muttered a 'fuck!' under his breath, getting up with you still wrapped around his body and slamming some cash on the table in front of him, before jogging away towards the door.

Once you reached the motel, he set you down to unlock the door, and as soon as you were inside, you shed your t-shirt and pushed him back on the bed, straddling his hips again.

You roughly pressed your lips to his in a bruising kiss, and Dean tried to get you to slow down, feeling something in the pit of his stomach, telling him that this was wrong; that he wasn't supposed to be doing it.

His green eyes locked on your (e/c) ones and the feeling only got stronger, prompting him to stop all the way, "Come on, Dean! I want you to make me scream like always, baby!"

'Scream like always? We've been together for 24 hours, what the hell is she talking about?' He was about to voice his questions, when the door swung open, and he found himself staring at another you.

"What the hell, Dean? Seriously?! On the same bed we've shared yesterday?" You felt tears pooling in your eyes, but you swallowed them back as you watched the girl Dean'd been swapping saliva with, pulling on her t-shirt.

Dean's eyes flew between you and her, a confused expression all over his face as you waited for him to talk, "(Y/n), I-ehm..." He watched you, well, the you who was straddling him not even 5 minutes before, leave and he didn't know what to do; he didn't even think of stopping her.

His eyes seemed to focus back on you standing in front of him, and realization hit him, "Woah, (Y/n), baby, it's not how it seems!" You crossed your arms back in front of your chest, this time for comfort.

"Really? Cause it seems like you brought back a random girl, from God knows where, and were about to cheat on me" He placed his hand on your shoulder, but you pulled back immediately.

"(Y/n), I can explain! She was..." He trailed off, finishing the sentence in his head with a faint 'you'; his eyes shifting to (Ex/n) who was standing behind you with a smug grin on his face.

"This is all your fault, you son-of-" You cut him off, placing your hands on his chest and stopping him from hitting (Ex/n), "He was with me the whole time, and we were actually looking for you..."

You scoffed, shaking your head at yourself for a second, before you resumed your talking, "...so yeah, I'm pretty sure he didn't force you to bring that girl back here to fuck!"

You pulled back from Dean, and turned to your ex, "Please, take me away, I can't be here right now" He nodded, and grabbed your hand, ushering you outside.

"(Y/n), listen to me! Please, princess, I would never do such a thing to you!" You ignored Dean pleadings and left, letting the door fall shut behind your back as tears started to stream down your cheeks.

Dean stood there for a few more seconds, just staring at the door and waiting for you to walk back through it. He should've known there was something off about you.

He should've noticed it wasn't you at the bar, but how could he? He wanted it so bad to be you; he wanted to believe that you'd chosen him over your ex boyfriend.

That's why when be saw you at the bar, he ignored every single detailed that informed him that the girl wasn't really you, he let his hope take the lead, which ended up with him falling right into the trap.

Anger flooded every ounce of his body, and he grabbed the chair that was next to him and sent it flying across the room, watching as it collided with the wall.

Next was the table, and then the other chairs followed suit, but still, his anger didn't seem to diminish. He was about to turn to the lamp, when a phone rang; he knew it was yours from the ringtone.

He checked the ID caller, and answered when he saw his brother's face pop up, "What?!" He barked the word in the small device, not caring about how he sounded, "Woah! Dude, what's going on?"

"I screwed up! (Y/n)'s mad at me and she's left." He heard his brother cursing, before his voice came back, "Did her ex have anything to do with it?" 

It was Dean's turn to curse, "Ya, the son of a bitch was smirking as (Y/n) and I were discussing, so I guess that was what he was planning. He wanted (Y/n) back, and he's got her..." 

"Dean, stop pining over yourself and listen to me! I thought about doing some research on that (Ex/n) guy when you told me he was joining you, and-" Dean's heart beat increased as his brother spoke. 

"And? What? Spit it out!!!" Dean was slipping back his jacket, looking around himself at the mess he'd made, trying to locate his gun, "And he's dead, Dean! He died almost an year ago! Whoever (Y/n)'s with at the moment, it's not (Ex/n)!"


	5. Make it up

You groaned, slowly opening your eyes as your head pounded. You squinted in the dark, trying to understand where you were, before you actually thought about how you'd gotten there.

You remembered falling asleep with Dean, and then everything else was black, "I'm glad you finally decided to join us, 'princess'!" A dark figure made its way towards you, stopping a few feet away from you.

You couldn't make out who it was, the ropes holding your arms tied up to a hook stuck in the ceiling, made it impossible for you to move, "Who are you? Where's Dean?"

Laughter resonated all around you, and you realized you were dealing with more than one person, well, creture would probably be more accurate.

"Not here, obviously. But don't worry, I'm gonna make sure to send you back to him...or at least what's going to be left of you" Someone breathed on your neck, and you forced yourself to stay still; you were not going to show them any fear.

"Well, good luck then. Dean's gonna have the time of his life with you once he finds, and trust me, he will find you. All of you." A smirk tugged at the corner of your lips when you finished your sentence.

"Let him come, we'll be waiting for him!" Before you could answer, something hit your head from behind, and you blacked out once more.

"Sam, talk to me! You got something on the car?" Dean was rapidly going through the little stuff '(Ex/n)' had brought with him, looking for something that could point him in the right direction.

"No, nothing. I got a signal from (Y/n)'s other phone GPS, though, she must've forgotten to turn it off" Dean drew in a relieved breath, grabbing Baby's keys and walking to the door.

"Thank God! Text me the address, I'mma go check it out. Get Cas and teleport your asses here, man, I have no idea what to expect!" Sam agreed, before the call died.

Dean climbed out of the car, surveying his surroundings, "Why do they always chose abandoned buildings, I'll never know" He took out his gun, ready to shoot at the smallest movement.

He didn't know what creature he was up against, so he packed as many weapons on himself as he could, hoping to be in time to save you.

There was no sound around him whatsoever, everything was calm and he began to wonder if he was in the right place, "Well, well, well. I really thought it'd take you longer to find us, but this is better, won't have to wait to kill you"

"Where's (Y/n)?! What have you done to her?!" Dean knew there was more than whoever he was talking to, he couldn't explain it, but after hunting for so long, he could feel their presence.

"She's fine. It's not her we wanted, but now that you're here...we don't need her anymore!" Dean's eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he could make out a figure standing in front of him.

He pulled the trigger, and heard a hiss along with some shuffling around, which made him guess that someone was rushing to help their injured friend.

"Tell me where she is, and I promise I'll kill you quickly!" He snarled the words, turning around when he felt the air shifting behind him, and ducking his head right in time.

His booted foot connected with the attacker's knee, before he got up and wrapped an arm around his neck, applying pressure with his forearm until he heard a bone snap.

"Don't you stand there watching, get him!" It wasn't the same who he'd been talking to, this time it was a woman who gave the order, and he found himself surrounded by three dark figures.

He smirked to himself, if they thought outnumbering him was the way to go, they were soon going to find out just how wrong they were.

They stalked him for a moment or two, dumbly giving him the chance to come up with a fighting plan, and when the first one attacked him, he was more than ready.

One assessed right hook, and the guy was down, giving Dean the opportunity to use his body as a makeshift shield, against the other two's blows.

Ten minutes later and Dean was panting, sweat dripping down his neck as three bodies lied on the floor at his feet. A groan came from the other room, and he immediately knew it was you.

He jogged there, still being careful in case there was someone else ready to ambush him, and then his eyes fell on you. There was a bruise on your forehead, but other than that you seemed to be fine.

Someone was standing behind you and pulled your hair, making you groan in pain again as Dean clenched his jaw, "Let her go. Now!" Your eyes snapped open, and locked on his green ones.

"Dean..." His heart clenched when you exhaled the word, a hand gripping your throat and squeezing, "Drop the gun unless you wanna witness your sweetheart's death, big boy!"

Dean could swear that he knew that voice, he'd heard it somewhere before but he couldn't pinpoint where and it was killing him, "I swear to God, if you don't let her go, I'mma take my sweet time with you, and you'll regret ever being born, you son of a bitch!"

Two other figures came out from the dark, each one holding another you, "I sure would like you to, Dean. But first, how about you save your princess, you couldn't spot the right one earlier, wonder how you'll do with three!"

His eyes darted on the three version of you, he didn't even know if one of them was the real you. They'd changed your clothes, making sure they were all the same, and Dean snarled at the thought of them touching you.

He thought for a second, there had to be a way to realize who the real you was, he had to find something only the two of you knew about. He was chewing on his bottom lip nervously, when something popped in his head.

He hoped you'd get the hint, otherwise the two of you would be screwed, "Where are you going to sit as soon as I get you back to the bunker, (Y/n)?"

"Seriously? That's the first thing that came to your head, you're such a perv, Dean!" The words came from his left, accompanied by a soft chuckle, and that was enough for him.

He shot the other 'you's' and watched them as they fell to the floor and changed into different girls, making his skin crawl. You used the distraction to kick whoever was holding you, and then ran towards Dean.

He cut the ropes holding your hand, and handed you your gun, smiling at you before turning around to face the last three monsters left, "Now, who cares to tell me who the hell you are, before I rip your throats open?"

"Don't you remember me, Dean? Don't remember how you killed my mother?" A woman came forward, holding what appeared to be a spell book in her hands.

"Sorry, I don't. But seeing how she brought you up, I'm sure I had a good reason, sweetheart!" Dean sent her a wink, and she growled, opening her book to begin a spell.

Before she could start chanting however, a shot was heard, and she fell forward, holding her stomach with wide eyes, before slumping on the floor dead.

You turned around and found Sam standing in the doorway, while Cas took care of the two remaining witches, "Well, it was about damn time you two! I had to do it all on my own!"

You released a breathy chuckle, and Dean span around and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling your neck and breathing in your scent. 

You made your way back to the motel you were staying at, everyone turning to stare at Dean when you saw the mess he'd made, "What? You always tell me to let out my frustration...well, I did!"

You burst out laughing, Sam shaking his head at his brother while Castiel stared at him with a disapproving look on his face, "You guys go back to the bunker, Cas and I are gonna take care of the gem"

"You sure about that? I mean, I'm fine, we can finish the job!" You shrugged your shoulders, turning to look at Dean, "Or we could team up, solve this damn case once and for all, and head back home to relax"

You all went to work, joining forces and doing what each one of you could do best in order to find Crowley.

You kept glancing at Dean, because you still hadn't gotten the chance to thank him for saving your ass, and he kept glancing your way because he wanted to apologize to you for what had happened.

He passed a hand through his hair, huffing out in annoyance, before he rubbed his sore eyes. You still hadn't brought up the subject, and he didn't know just how mad you were.

His stomach was growling at him, and after half an hour of enduring that, he decided to head out and grab lunch for everyone, using it as an excuse to clear his mind.

Dean knew you'd understand, after all you'd seen the other copies of yourself too, you wouldn't be mad at him for not realizing it wasn't really you the girl from the bar.

It'd took him so long to finally admit that he had feelings for you; to finally let go and more importantly to let you in, and he wasn't ready to lose it all, wasn't ready to lose you.

He was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to keep away from you, not after what had happened; after he was finally able to hold you in his arms and surely not after you'd slept together.

The sound of your voice as you moaned his name was still fresh in his mind, and just thinking about it made a shiver run down his spine and set his whole body on fire.

He didn't care what it would take him, he would find a way to fix it; there was no chance at all that he'd let you slip out of his fingers because a freaking witch wanted some revenge.

Paying for the food, Dean turned around to walk back to the motel, he hadn't taken Baby, hoping the fresh air would help him think better, and it looked like it worked.

Once he reached your room, he found all three of you still working, each one of you focused on the information you'd gathered, looking for that small piece that would help you get the King of hell.

"Food is he-" He walked to the desk as he as he began to speak, but was cut off by his brother, "Found him!" You all turned to stare at Sam, waiting for him to enlighten you.

"Last night a woman reported seeing a man with black eyes near the abandoned ceramics fabric, that's located a few blocks away from where the gem was believed to be hidden!"

"Ugh, finally! I couldn't take one more day in this motel room!" You groaned the words and slumped back in your chair and Dean couldn't help but think that it was because of the scene you'd witnessed that morning.

"Yeah, well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with!" He cleared his throat, ready to gather all the items you'd need if you wanted to make it out alive from a building undoubtedly lurking with demons.

"We don't need you and (Y/n) anymore, Dean! Cas and I will take over, just head back home and relax" Dean was about to protest, but Cas placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that it was okay.

You nodded, you sure as hell were looking forward to some rest, and now that the research was over, you knew that Sam and the blue-eyed angel were more than capable of finishing the job on their own.

You and Dean packed your stuff, and after helping the guys come up with a good plan, you hopped on Baby, and Dean started the car; right about ready to sleep for a week once he was home.

Each of you decided to wait until you were back at the bunker before letting the other know what was going on in your minds, and when you weren't passed out on the passenger seat, the ride was filled with meaningless smalltalk.

When you arrived to the bunker, Dean was so tired he couldn't even hold his eyes open. He'd stopped on the road to rest a little, but just enough to prevent him from causing an accident, and take you home safely.

He plopped face first on the couch in the living room, sleepily deciding that he'd apologize to you later, when he could actually form some kind of coherent thought.

You on the other hand, were able to make it to your room, quickly shedding the clothes you were wearing, and climbing on the bed in just your underwear, before snuggling under your covers.

You didn't know how long you'd slept for, but when you woke up you felt like a whole other person. Your stomach was begging for food, but you thought a shower first would be better.

Discarding the wet towel you used to dry yourself off, you grabbed a pair of cheekies and pulled them on, and deciding to let the ladies free for a little, you threw on one of the many t-shirts you'd stolen from Dean, before going to the kitchen.

Dean was leaning against the counter, sipping on a mug of coffee; his closed eyes opening when he heard you walking in, "I don't think I've ever slept so much my entire life!"

He chuckled at your statement, and poured some coffee for you too, moving to join you at the table, "Thanks! Any news from Sammy and Cas?"

"Uh, yeah! They got the gem, Sam says they'll be back in a couple of days" You hummed your acknowledgment, taking a long sip from the black, scolding liquid and moaning at the taste.

Dean just stared at you, feeling a little bad for the lie he'd told you. Sure, Sam and Cas had finished the case, and they could've been back in a flash, but Dean'd asked them to give him some time to talk to you.

Cas had teleported there two hours earlier, bringing the gem so that it would be in a safe place and then went back to Sam, leaving you and Dean alone.

"So, uh, (Y/n)...I-ehm, I wanted to apologize..." You locked your (e/c) eyes on Dean's face, giving him a confused look and he went on, "I thought it was you, baby! I know you think I cheated, but I really thought it was you!"

"I'm sorry, what-ehm...what are you talking about?" This time Dean was the confused one, "You know, the girl you walked in on me with, and you got mad cause you thought I was cheating and left with '(Ex/n)'"

"No, not really. The last thing I remember is falling asleep with you, Dean!" His eyebrows shot up at your words, "Oh!" You smiled softly at him, you could tell he was worried about your reaction.

You got up and circled the table, leaning near him, "It's okay, Dean, I know they tricked you. I don't blame you for falling for it, I would've probably done the same"

He pushed his chair back, turning until he was fully facing you and placing his hands on your waist, "Yeah well, I do! C'mon, come here and let me make it up to you"

You smirked as he stood and easily picked you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist; a wide grin spreading on his full lips, before they descended on your own.


	6. Make the most of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally, and I say finally, managed to finish this chapter and by doing so, also wrapping up this fic! *grin*  
> I apologise for the long wait, but I wasn't really that inspired, however, I hope that you'll forgive me after reading the chapter *wink* 
> 
> Enjoy *kisses*

You smiled as you felt his full lips touching yours again, the feeling bringing back to your memory the first time you'd kissed. His hands squeezed your ass, making you arch your back.

"You got a magnificent ass, princess, did you know that?" You giggled lightly, nipping at his lower lip, before you started kissing along his jaw, stopping from time to time to drag his scruffy skin between your teeth.

"Mmmhm, thanks! Yours ain't bad either" You trailed your hand down his back, reaching his ass and pulling him closer to you, moaning as his hard on pressed against your already heated core.

Dean groaned as you sucked on his throat, slightly tilting his head back to give you more room, "I was supposed to be making it up to you, not the other way around, (Y/n)!" You smirked, batting your eyelashes up at him.

"I'm pretty sure I was the one who promised to take care of you when we got back at the bunker" Dean smiled at the memory, before he placed you back on the table and stared into your (e/c) eyes.

"You also promised you'd let me taste your pretty, little pussy, princess!" You groaned at his words, biting down on your bottom lip as your eyes wantonly followed his tongue as he licked his lips.

He smirked at you, his eyes gleaming excitedly while his hands caressed up your thighs, snaking under the t-shirt you were wearing and stroking your sides, "Fuck, Dean!"

"Yeah, I hope so!" He grinned, proud of his reply, before he ducked his head down to kiss your neck. Your head lulled back at the feeling of his lips brushing your skin, and you sighed when he parted his lips to lick at it.

He brought his lips back on yours, his tongue immediately licking across your bottom lip for access that you gladly granted; your hands threading through his dirty-blonde hair to deepen the kiss.

A deep growl reverberated in his chest when his hands found your bare breasts, his fingers going to tug at your hard nipples, while his lips swallowed your needy whimpers and moans.

"Dean, not here!" He mumbled something but didn't cease his kisses or touches, which were rapidly dampening your underwear, "Why not? There's no one around, sweetheart"

He nipped at your lower lip, momentarily making you forget about your previous protest, "Because, we eat here, Dean!" You tugged on his hair, pulling his head back until you could lock your (e/c) eyes on his.

"Yeah, which is exactly what I wanna do, princess" His hand found your mound, and he pressed his fingers to your clit, gently rubbing you through your panties and making an unbidden moan fall past your kiss-swollen lips.

"Can you imagine how mad Sammy will be if he finds out?" Your question made him smirk, he could already picture the bitch face his little brother would direct his way, "I won't tell if you don't"

You groaned as he applied more pressure on your bundle of nerves, making you clench your thighs around his body, "Dean, pleeease!" He chuckled at you, placing a kiss on your cheek, "Please what? Please stop, or please fuck me on the kitchen table?"

You groaned again, tugging on his hair as your other hand found his wrist and stopped him, "Please take me to a freaking bedroom and fuck me like I need you to!"

Dean growled at your words, ducking his head to kiss you and getting momentarily distracted, allowing you the chance to manoeuvre him out of your way and hop off of the table, "We waited this long, let's make the most of it"

You took his hand in yours, and seductively bit your lip as you tugged him out of the kitchen and towards the hall, swaying your hips in an enticing way and hearing him muttering something about your ass under his breath.

"Damn, you're sexy, babe!" You looked back at him, sending him a quick wink and he pulled you back against him, spinning you around and wrapping his other arm around your waist, "You got no idea how bad I want you, princess!" 

"Probably not as bad as I want you, tough boy" You grinned up at him, your hands wandering over his chest, before he pulled you flush to his body and kissed you, slowly backing you until you felt the wall behind you. 

"My room or yours?" You mumbled the words against his lips, not wanting to pull away from him too much, "Yours is closer" You nodded and he pressed one last, lingering kiss on your lips before you were making your way to your room. 

Dean pushed the door open, gesturing for you to walk in first and you smiled, watching him as he licked his lips and closed the door behind his back. You stared at one another for a second, before his hands found your hips. 

He pulled you back against him, lifting up your t-shirt as he walked you backwards until your knees touched the bed and he removed the piece of clothing completely, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

"I like the no bra thing, you should do it more often" He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at you, his thumbs gently brushing your nipples, "You think? Cause I've got some bras I'm pretty sure you'd appreciate" 

His eyes snapped up from your breasts and he locked them on your (e/c) ones, "Really? Are we talking lace here?" You smirked, pushing your hands under his flannel and removing it from his shoulders, before going to grab the hem of his dark blue t-shirt. 

"Some of them, yeah..." Your eyes followed his toned abs as you lifted the fabric, Dean helping you taking it off of his body, "Changed my mind, you can wear them and it'll be my pleasure to take you out of them, princess" 

"Uhm, well, let's get you out of these jeans first, and then we can talk about my sets of lingerie" He groaned, helping you push down his pants, "Sets? Damn it, (Y/n), are you trying to make me blow my loads before we even get started?" 

You chuckled, palming his straining erection, "No, not until I had the chance to wrap my lips around you, at least" You climbed on your bed and knelt in front of him, looping your fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulling him closer to you. 

His green eyes darkened as he intenly watched every single one of your moves, unable to tear his gaze away from yours when you looked up at him through your lashes, "You still want that, right, Dean? Want to see my lips wrapped around your cock?" 

Dean licked his lips and swallowed the dryness he felt in his mouth, "Hell yeah, babe, been dreaming of it for too long" You nodded, feeling a weird excitement pulling your stomach in knots as you pulled down his underwear. 

You drew in a shuddering breath when you found yourself face level with his hard erection, actually seeing it for the first time. You knew he was big, you remembered how he'd stretched you the first time you'd slept together, but still you were left speechless. 

Your small hand wrapped around his length, and he moaned; his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling as he tipped his head back. You had thought of teasing him a little at first, but as you saw him standing in front of you like that, you changed your mind. 

You'd always thought he was handsome, right from the first time you'd laid eyes on him, but seeing him like that, as pleasure flooded his body, his eyes shut, mouth hanging open and his skin slightly flushed; you were sure he was the best sight your eyes had ever been blessed with. 

Your lips wrapped around him, and he opened his eyes cause he had to look at you; had to look at the way you took him in and he cursed under his breath when he found your (e/c) eyes already staring up at him. 

Dean bit down on his lip, so hard he thought he'd draw blood for a second, but he didn't care, not as he watched himself sliding in and out of your mouth, your saliva coating his cock and your swollen lips. 

You hollowed your cheeks and sucked on his tip, making him groan in the sexiest way ever as his hand found the top of your head, and he tangled it in your locks, still following the rhythm you'd set. 

"Holy-Oh, fuck, (Y/n)! Damn, y-you're...ugh, so good at that!" You moaned around him, your slick covered panties sticking to your folds as you bobbed your head up and down, increasing your pace. 

Gently tonguing at the sensitive underside of his shaft, you felt him throb in your mouth, and you took him in as far as you could go, ignoring your gag reflex and the tears that were forming in your eyes. 

Dean let out a chocked out moan, the hand that was threaded through your locks tightening its hold on them, before he pulled you off of him with a wet pop. You stared up at him, your cheeks flushed and your chest heaving with each breath you took. 

"Why did you do that?" You were a little out of breath, just like he was as he leant down over you, "Cause I don't want this to end too soon, princess, I meant it when I said I was gonna fuck you until you were a moaning mess for me" 

"Oh. Uhm, okay" Dean chuckled at your flustered state, his hands slowly moving up your thighs to settle on your hips, "Tell me something, babe, are you wet for me?" 

You licked your lips, staring up into his lust-blown, green eyes, "Why don't you check for yourself, Dean?" A small smile tugged on your lips as well as on Dean's while he slipped his fingers into your panties. 

He groaned deep and low in his throat, hurriedly working on taking your panties off as you lifted your knees off the mattress to help him with the process. His eyes never left you as he threw them carelessly behind his back. 

You spread your legs for him, hearing him release a small whine when he saw just how wet you'd gotten, "Man, you've got a pretty pussy, baby!" You moaned, your eyes locked on him the whole time as your breath caught in your throat. 

He picked you up in his arms and moved you up the bed, laying you in the middle of it with your head on the pillows. His hands settled on the insides of your thighs, snaking up your heated skin until they were resting on either side of your centre. 

Dean looked up at you then, rising an eyebrow at you as if asking for permission to go on, and a small nod of your head seemed to be enough as he let his middle finger separate your silken folds. 

He inched closer to you, his warm breath fanning across your skin and adding to the anticipation which had your heart hammering in your chest. A smug smirk tugged at the corners of his lips when you bucked your hips towards him. 

That however didn't seem to convince him to hurry things up, as he kept gently tracing your pussy with his finger, making sure not to touch your bundle of nerves, "God, Dean! What are you waiting for?"

His smiling lips pressed to one of your outer lips, and you groaned in frustration, holding yourself up on your elbows to be able to lock your eyes on his, "You know, I'm pretty sure you're forgetting something..." 

You kinked an eyebrow at him, but he just smirked, kissing your other lip as he gave you time to think about it, "Just...just tell me what is it, Dean, please!" 

He grinned up at you, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he did so, "Did you forget where you were supposed to be sitting once I managed to get you back, babe?" Your cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

Dean lay back on his back next to you, making it pretty clear that he wasn't joking about you riding his face. Your eyes found his, and he winked at you, taking your hand in his to help you get in the position he wanted you in. 

You let out a long, shuddering breath, placing one knee on either side of his head and then slowly lowered yourself on him. A growl left his full lips, before he delved into your mound. 

One of your hands found your headboard, your nails scratching the wood while your other hand threaded through his soft hair. You moaned his name over and over as he ate you out. 

The things he could do with his tongue had your core quaking, and you felt yourself nearing that edge in no time, "F-fuck, Dean! Don't s-stop, I'm gonna...oh God..." 

You tugged on his hair, hearing him growl; the action sending vibrations throughout your pussy. He let his tongue deliciously drag all over your moist folds, stopping from time to time to suck on your clit, making your moans increase. 

His hands found your ass and he pulled you closer to him, working on you as if his life depended on it; his teeth gently grazed your outer lips, before he sucked your clit back between his lips, flicking it with his tongue and making you come. 

A cry of his name left your lips, your muscles tensing when you reached the peak of your high; slightly trembling and panting on top of him. As soon as you regained your bearings, you moved to lie back next to him. 

The both of you were breathing heavily, your faces flushed as you stared at the ceiling, "Fuck! That was..." Dean trailed off, not knowing how to describe it, "Yeah..." He chuckled at your blissed out answer, and turned on his side to look at you. 

"We should do it again...did you enjoy it?" A breathless chuckle left your lips this time as you shifted your gaze on him, "You really have any doubts about that?" He shrugged, and you wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

The hand that wasn't supporting his body over yours, settled on your hip, before it snaked around you to grasp your ass, something which you noticed he liked doing a lot, not that you were complaining. 

You spread your legs for him to settle between them, the both of you moaning when his hard member came into contact with your still wet core, "Pill? Cause I'm clean and if it's okay for you I'd lov-" 

"Yes, yes, just do it" Your lips molded together once more as he slowly pushed inside of you; your walls stretching to accommodate his impressive girth, "Holy s-shit, it's so b-big!" You groaned the words again his lips, feeling him smile at them. 

Dean bottomed out and stilled, giving you the time to adjust to him, as he took the chance to kiss down your neck and chest, reaching your boobs and sucking one nipple into his mouth; his teeth tugging on the hard bud and making you arch closer to him. 

You moaned and scratched his broad shoulders; pleasure-filled noises leaving both of your mouths when you experimentally rolled your hips against his own, "I'm ready, take me, big boy!" 

Dean buried his face in the crook of your neck, slowly withdrawing his hips before he pushed back into you, "Fucking hell, you're so God-damned t-tight! Don't think I'mma last as long as I t-thought..."

"Yeah, wel-Oh fffuck!" Dean hummed at that, his smiling lips pressing to your ear, "Got it?" You frantically nodded your head, pleading him not to stop as he brushed your g-spot over and over; your nails digging in his muscles and making him hiss. 

"Yep, yeah, you d-did!" He grunted in your ear when your walls tightened around him, but still kept up his slow and steady rhythm, which was driving you crazy. 

You tried to push back onto him, hoping to get him to increase his pace, which he didn't, "Uh-uh, I wanna hear you beg for it, princess, beg me to fuck you" You took a hold of his hair, tugging his head back until you were staring at each other. 

"Fuck me, please, baby! Please, I need you to fuck me, Dean! Come on, nice and hard, just like you promised me" That seemed to be enough, as Dean pulled out of you leaving just the tip inside, before he started his relentless pace. 

His hips snapped up to connect with your own, the sound of slapping skin echoing around the room and only adding to your arousal, as you clawed at Dean's back; filthy moans and curses falling past both of your lips. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside of you as you felt yourself about to climax again, "That's it, princess, come for me!" And you did, you followed his voice and came; your mouth open on a silent scream of his name. 

He followed soon after you, spilling his seed into you and adding to the already blissful sensation you were feeling, before he collapsed on top of you, unable to hold himself up any longer. 

You slowly brought your breathing under control, his lips connecting with your shoulder every now and then as you carded your fingers through his hair, "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm glad Crowley put that spell on you" 

You slapped his arm and he just smirked, flashing you a sheepish look before pressing his lips to yours, "I know you don't regret it completely either, babe" 

You tried and failed to convince him of the opposite, ending up shrugging your shoulders as you leant up to whisper in his ear, "Yeah, it certainly wasn't all bad, especially now that I have your come dripping out of my pussy" 

"God-damn it! You trying to fucking kill me or what?" You smirked up at him as you felt his member twitch against your thigh, before a squeak left your lips when Dean turned you over and made you straddle him; the lust-filled look back on his handsome features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it was just smut, just pure, filthy smut *giggle* I had to make it up to you somehow, right? 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I want to thank all of you who read the fic and stuck with me till the end, so, yeah...you know, thanks a lot! *kisses*


End file.
